creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NoTimeCreepy/Archive 2
Hey! Hey, it’s Ryan. Feel welcome to narrate any of my stories as longneck as you give me credit! Good luck with your channel! --TheDoctorFF (talk) 01:38, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Re:Permission Hey, thanks for taking interest in my stories and yes, you may narrate those three, so long as you remember to leave proper CC attribution. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 07:27, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Narration Hey man, glad you liked. Feel free to narrate it if you want, I would be more than happy with that :) --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:50, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Awesome! I look forward to it --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 20:45, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Collab Hey No Time, Thanks for narrating "The Final Words of Lacey Stroh". I really enjoyed what you and Spirit Voices did with my story. You two really brought it to life. --Kolpik (talk) 20:37, October 25, 2018 (UTC) It's All Yours I'm totally cool with ya narrating "Double Jack". Have at it. I'd actually really appreciate it. Thanks No Time. :D --Kolpik (talk) 16:29, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Tuesday Cool, excited to hear it. Thanks so much. --Kolpik (talk) 03:10, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Chayakit's Second Story Hey, saw your message yesterday, but didn't get a chance to respond. Unfortunately, that project isn't going to be done for a little while. It's still on the docket, but I have another thing ahead of it that's been on hold for the last couple days. Good news is that things are back on track, and I can start working toward the end of that endeavor, but it'll still take some time, and then I need to do the actual rewrite. So, yeah, still on my mind, but I'll need a bit to get it done. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 05:32, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Double Thanks I appreciate the narration. Hearing a story of mine read aloud that was once just an idea in my head is almost surreal. :D --Kolpik (talk) 14:23, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! NoTimeCreepy, Thank you very much! I appreciate the word and VERY much look forward to it. So, what do you want next? Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 04:54, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Story Sure man, that'd be awesome --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 20:47, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Um The reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with roleplay. (It's me, Rogue, my signature is broken for some reason) The Nightmare Man 08:27, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Turkey Time Hey No Time, I'll be posting the story in a few minutes. It's a bit lengthy, so it's really up to you if you want to narrate it or not. It's totally fine with me if you choose not to. I kind of snuck this one under the radar at the last minute. Give it a read and decide for yourself. Either way, I liked the challenge and appreciate your continued support. :b --Kolpik (talk) 05:41, November 17, 2018 (UTC) I just posted it. --Kolpik (talk) 05:59, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Uh oh... Yeah, I changed the name to The Hounds of November. --Kolpik (talk) 18:42, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Narration You certainly may. Send me links when you're done. J. Deschene (talk) 01:30, November 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Thanksgiving story That's cool, man. Some of my stories are a bit long winded. I wouldn't worry about it. My Christmas story in the WW is pretty much done, I think. I plan on posting it Dec. 1 at the earliest. If you post a forum page next month asking people for Christmas stories, I'll list a link to it then or you can just check out my profile if you do want to narrate it. I'll post a link there eventually. --Kolpik (talk) 02:55, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Not Sure on the Thumbnail NoTimeCreepy, It's a great job on the thumbnail but does it give away the end before we begin? Would a more generic shot for the farm work better? Or do you think knowing the end helps? Here are a few possible images to help make the thumbnail. Obviously the final choice is up to you. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:24, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Works For Me! Your revised thumbnail works for me. Thank you again. Dr. Bob